Necesidades Especiales
by black-kodachi-molko
Summary: Harry se decide a decirle a Hermione sus sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando Hermione queda embarazada y Ginny se da cuenta de su amor con Harry, le pedirá ayuda a su peor enemigo Malfoy para hecerle creer a Harry que el hijo que Hermione espera no es de el.
1. Junto a la chimenea

Primer capítulo de la versión en castellano sobre mi historia ¿What to believe?

Claro como esta es mi lengua madre está mil veces mejor... igual espero que les guste... recuerden que el primer capítulo es solo de introducción.

Adiosito... por favor manden sus comentarios... gracias.

Blackkodachimolko.

CAPÍTULO UNO: JUNTO A LA CHIMENEA.

El cielo tomaba un color rojizo sangre sobre las colinas nevadas; era un día de aquellos en el cual el atardecer era digno de quedarse plasmado en un cuadro para la posteridad.

La fachada del castillo de Hogwarts hacía contraste a aquella luz,.

A lo lejos, fijándose en las ventanas de una de las tantas torres, unas sombras se veían reflejadas sobre el cristal, haciendo un interesante juego de luces con la luz de la chimenea.

Esas sombras pertenecían a tres jóvenes Gryffindors, todos del sexto curso; sus nombres eran Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

- Vaya, el clima ha estado demasiado frío verdad- Dijo una voz aguda proveniente de Hermione, sus ojos grandes y almendrados de color marrón reflejaban alegría.

Harry la miró al escucharla hablar, no podía evitarlo, cualquier oportunidad para observar su rostro era preciada. El la amaba, desde que iban en segundo año de Hogwarts, pero nunca se había atrevido a revelárselo... era demasiado tímido... y aparte había otro impedimento.  
Vaya ! es tan bella... no se como aún no he reunido el valor para decirle lo que siento... solo es eso... valor... Pero aún hay algo... alguien... el... Ron...

Pensó Harry, miró de reojo a su amigo, como si temiera que pudiera leer su mente... Harry apreciaba mucho a Ron, pero honestamente no por eso dejaba de amar a Hermione. Harry sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de ella también, pero su alma, su corazón no lo podía evitar, ella era tan maravillosa.

-Si, muchísimo frío- Dijo Ron, sacando a Harry de su océano de pensamientos.

-Uhmm... si, y pensar que mañana tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade por los regalos navideños. – Comentó Harry,

En realidad no le disgustaba la idea de ir a Hogsmeade con Hermione y Ron, pero tenía que decir algo coherente para que no notaran su distracción.

- Ah eso me recuerda...- dijo Hermione levantándose del cojín sobre el cual se había sentado para estar cerca del fuego. – Que si mañana desean ir todos juntos, tendremos que reunirnos alrededor de las nueve de la mañana en el gran salón... No he comprado nada para mi abuela... y mis padres quieren ir a visitarla en Irlanda.-

¿QUÉ! – Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. A ninguno de los dos les agradaba la idea de no ver a Hermione en las vacaciones.

- Si, quieren ir a visitarla... pero claro mi abuela no me quiere tanto sabiendo que soy una bruja... así que les dije a mis padres que tenía grandes cantidades de trabajo en la escuela y que me tengo que quedar "muy" en contra de mi voluntad... – Dijo la chica con una mirada traviesa en el rostro.

- Genial 'Mione... – Dijo Ron mirándola tiernamente.

Oh no Ron! Déjame de ver así... no quiero que Harry piense que tengo sentimientos hacia ti... Aun que... da igual... Pensó Hermione sintiéndose triste. A Harry no le interesa si Ron me abraza o si me abraza un basilisco... si tan solo el supiera como lo amo... todo lo que daría por el... YA! HERMIONE GRANGER! Deja de pensar estupideces... el nunca te ha amado y nunca lo hará. En su garganta se formó un doloroso nudo de melancolía.

- Bueno chicos, creo que me iré al dormitorio... quiero descansar un poco.. además le prometí a Parvati que le encantaría la cabellera para que tomara color azul... está loca la chica.. pero... da igual...- Dijo Hermione distrayendo su mente de aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban día tras día.

-Emm.. bueno... me parece que me iré a acostar yo también... mañana tenemos muchas compras que hacer... le compraré un regalo a Bill...- Dijo Ron dando un grande bostezo y rascándose la cabellera.

- Si me parece que es algo sensato Ronald.- Dijo ella mirando a Ron. – Y que hay de ti Harry... ¿piensas ir mañana-

- Claro no me lo perdería por nada del mundo! – Dijo Harry contento de que Hermione se preocupara por su asistencia.

Claro no me lo perdería por nada? Que fue eso? No pude haber dicho algo más estúpido... pensaba Harry avergonzado.

- Bueno, entonces eso es todo... mañana a las nueve A.M. en el Gran Salón... por favor no lleguen tarde..- Dijo Hermione dándose la vuela hacia su dormitorio, dio una pequeña mirada discreta a Harry y se fue a acostar.

-Oh Harry... es tan bella.- Dijo Ron caminando hacia su cuarto, suspirando..

Ron se perdió en las escaleras havia el dormitorio.

-Tienes razón...- dijo Harry en un susurro pensando en el hermoso rostro de Hermione.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN TRES DÍAS PUBLICARÉ EL CAPÍTULO DOS Y ASÍ SUCESIVAMENTE, POR FAVOR MANDENME SUS "REVIEWS" (COMENTARIOS) YA QUE SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI... NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. 0


	2. Descubrimientos en las tres escobas

Capítulo 2. DESCUBRIMIENTOS EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS.

Lamento la tardanza para publicar el capítulo dos, pero es que tuve problemas en la escuela y por lo tanto en mi casa y estuve castigada, pero la espera valdrá la pena, muchas gracias por leer la historia

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la habitación, Ron se encontraba roncando en la cama de un lado, ese era el único sonido que interrumpía al silencio de la noche.

Aún en su cama, Harry no podía dormir, su mente estaba absorta imaginando a Hermione, fantaseando con ella.

Vaya, soy in traidor Ron también la ama...

Pensó Harry.

No puedo pensar en ella, no debo pensar en ella, pero... aún así... lo hago... no puedo dejar de recordar su sonrisa, su olor... POTTER DEJA LASTIMARTE A TI MISMO RON ES TU AMIGO!

La noche transcurrió apaciblemente, Harry finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño, tan profundo y apacible, que no notó los gritos de rabia que lanzaba Ron ya despierto en la cama de al lado.

- Vaya! Que día para que me suceda esto... mierda! – Dijo Ron mientras sacudía a Harry de un lado a otro de la cama para levantarlo, no desistió hasta que consiguió que abriera los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?- Dijo Harry con voz ronca, apenas siendo capáz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Es Percy, ha arruinado todo! Le mandó una carta a mamá citándonos hoy a toda la familia en el Caldero Chorreante, parece que quiere hablar-

Dijo Ron atando un pergamino a la pata de la lechuza de su familia, Errol y mandándola por fuera le la ventana.

- ¿ A sí que no vas a poder ir a Hogsmeade?- Dijo Harry tratando de parecer decepcionado... en realidad, la esperanza de pasar todo un día con Hermione, solos en Hogsmeade, no la encontraba para nada desagradable... sin embargo se sentía mal por Ron, pues el sabía lo mucho que le gustaba salir con ella también.

Pero tal vez...

Pensó Harry .

Ron quiera que pospongamos para que el también pueda ir... BASTA! Me siento como una rata traicionera, no debería de pensar en estar solo con Hermione, el la ama...

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza e respondió a esto.

El la ama Harry... pero tu también.

- ¿Quieres que pospongamos el paseo?- Dijo Harry mientras la mitad de su ser deseaba que Ron dijera que no.

- No te preocupes... vayan... ya será en otra ocasión...- Ron respondió con una nota de desaliento en su voz. Procedió a bajar a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Mas tarde, Harry acompañó a Hermione en el gran salón. Tendría que informarle que Ron no asistiría.

- Hola 'Mione- Dijo controlando su nerviosismo

Calmado Harry, no tiembles o se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos.

Pensó para el mismo

- Hola Harry- Vaya que es guapo.

pensó Hermione tomando un trago de la leche que estaba desayunando.

-¿Y... ermmm donde esta Ron?- Dijo apresuradamente tratando de encontrar algo con coherencia que saliera de su boca, claro generalmente se sentía nerviosa alrededor de Harry, pero también generalmente estaba Ron ahí con ellos, lo cual relajaba un poco la situación.

- No puede venir... su familia tiene reunión con el hijo pródigo, de manera que ha tenido que ir a reunirse con ellos. – Mencionó Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa, en frente de Hermione.

- Vaya, es una lástima, se que tenía ganas de comprar sus regalos con nosotros... pero en fin... ¿nos vamos Harry? Es mejor ir de compras temprano, para no toparnos con tanta gente...- Dijo Hermione demasiado rápido.

Hermione Granger, actúas como una tonta cada vez que Harry está frente a ti, deberías comenzar a ser mas discreta o se dará cuenta.

Pensó Hermione dejando el vaso de leche a un lado.

- Me parece bien, no quiero desayunar, lo haré mas tarde.- Dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa, extendiendo una mano a Hermione ayudándola a levantarse.

- Gracias- Dijo Hermione tomando temblorosa la mano de Harry.

Cuando Hermione se levantó, Harry pudo ver su atuendo. Traía un bello vestido color ámbar sin mangas, que caía suavemente por las curvas de su cuerpo, llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, por lo cual Harry pudo ver la mayor parte de sus piernas, y unos zapatos de plataforma media del mismo color el cual combinaba perfectamente con el vestido. Encima de el, traía puesta una túnica color blanco, encantada para guardar el calor.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, nunca la había visto más bella... nunca.

- ¿Harry?... uhmm... ¿Harry?- Dijo la voz de Hermione tratando de regresar su atención, notó la reacción de Harry, así que sonrió levemente.

¿Le habrá gustado el vestido? Si tan solo el supiera que me puse este vestido solo por el...

Pensó Hermione ruborizándose

-¿Emm que decías... ahhh si, vámonos- dijo Harry desviando su mirada de la chica.

Que idiota fui... me le quedé viendo como si nunca la hubiera visto antes... aun que... ella pareció no haberse sentido incómoda por ello... de hecho, hasta sonrió...

Pensó Harry sonriendo también ante este pensamiento.

Salieron del castillo, y caminaron una media hora hasta llegar a Hogsmeade, no nevaba, pero el frío era bastante, Harry como no había desayunado, sintió ganas de pasar por algo para tomar en las Tres Escobas, además ahí se podrían resguardar un poco de frío.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Dijo una voz familiar, la voz de Hagrid, el cual se encontraba parado en la puerta del lugar, con medio cuerpo dentro de el y medio cuerpo afuera.

- Hola Hagrid- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Hagrid miró hacia arriba, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba colgado un gran muérdago, sonrió mirando a los chicos.

- ¿Y bien?- Dijo alzando las cejas y sonriendo paternal pero ansiosamente, le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-¿Y bien que?..- dijo Hermione, sin haber notado el muerdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

- Y bien, hay un muérdago justo encima de ustedes dos... se tienen que besar... es la tradición.- Dijo Hagrid volviéndole a guiñar un ojo a Harry, lo cual le dio el presentimiento a Harry de que Hagrid sabía sobre sus sentimientos por Hermione

-Ermm... bueno... veamos...- Dijo Hermione sonrojándose tanto que parecía que su rostro acabaría con el frio.

Hazlo Hermione, es la oportunidad perfecta para besarlo sin ser tan indiscreta sobre tu amor por el... armate de valor.

Se dijo a ella misma en su cabeza.

Me va a besar, me va a besar! Gracias al cielo por que nos topamos con Hagrid y con el muérdago.

Pensó Harry con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, miró sus labios... no lo podía hacer, no tenía el valor... giró un poco su cabeza para darle el beso a Harry en la mejilla, pero Harry se decidió antes que ella, y no le besó la mejilla, si no los labios, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry colocó sus manos en su cintura y se undieron en un beso tan calido y tan lleno de amor, que para ellos dos el mundo desapareció inmediatamente.

Alguien los miraba desde la distancia, rabiando en odio.

- Disfrútalo mientras lo tienes perra- Murmuró Ginny Weasley volteándose para el otro lado y caminando hacia el castillo de Hogwarts violentamente, con lágrimas de rabia saliendo de sus ojos.

Fin del capítulo dos, espero les haya gustado pues hoy no dormí para terminarlo, les juro que ahora si cada dos días actualizaré la historia, ya estoy de vacaciones así que tengo el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Cuídense y espero que me manden sus comentarios "reviews" ya que son muy importantes para mi. Nos vemos el 1de Julio con el proximo capítulo de la historia.


	3. Fuego en el interior

Ahora si ahí les va el capítulo tres, espero que les guste, recuerden que el próximo capítulo será el prox. 3 de Julio. Ah por cierto, pondré los pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas "esto es un ejemplo de cómo se leerán los pensamientos, así como en esta oración entre comillas." , así será más fácil identificar que es un pensamiento. Ciao! 0

PD: Gracias por los comentarios, realmente no saben cuanto se aprecian.

**CAPÍTULO TRES: FUEGO EN EL INTERIOR.**

Hagrid decidió no interrumpir a los chicos, así que solo caminó afuera del bar y se perdió entre las calles de Hogsmeade.

Harry y Hermione seguían hundidos en el beso, ambos con la mente nublada, tan sólo haciendo caso de su impulso por amar al otro.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, no dejaba de besar a Harry pero por su mente sus pensamientos llegaban como un remolino.

"¿Esto es realidad? Oh Dios, espero no estar soñando... lo amo tanto, no soportaría que esto fuera solo un sueño, si tan solo sus labios y los míos se pudieran quedar unidos para siempre..." Pensó Hermione, separándose lentamente y aún temblorosa de aquel beso.

Harry miró al suelo, su rostro se puso más colorado que la sangre que, en ese momento hervía pos sus venas de tanta emoción.

-Emmm...Hermione mira... sabes... tengo algo que decirte.- dijo Harry en una voz muy queda.

"Mierda, me va a decir que todo esto fue un error y que solo lo hizo por que se sintió presionado por Hagrid y que no me emocione..." Pensó Hermione, sintiendo que iba a estallar en llanto, se había emocionado en vano.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- Dijo temerosa, casi segura que Harry le iba a decir lo que ella imaginaba.

"Vamos, vamos, lo más difícil ya pasó Harry... tuviste el valor de besarla, ahora ya es muy tarde para acobardarte, dile lo que sientes por ella o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida si no lo haces..." Se dijo a si mismo, miró a Hermione a los ojos, tenía miedo de su reacción ante la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Sabes... he querido ... decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo... pero... no te lo había dicho por respeto a Ron... y es que... ya no lo puedo retener este sentimiento dentro de mi... es demasiado fuerte... TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER, lo descubrí desde que te vi petrificada por el basilisco en nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts, y ahí descubrí lo importante que eres para mi... que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.- Le dijo mirándola, haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no morirse de nervios ni salir corriendo.

Entrecerró los ojos, esperando con inseguridad la respuesta de Hermione. ¿Y si ella le decía que no sentía nada por el? ¿Y si le confesaba que le gustaba Ron?. Sería demasiado Horrible que le dijera eso...

- ¡Yo también TE AMO Harry... lo he sentido desde hace años, pero pensé que jamás me notarías!- Dijo Hermione casi reventando de alegría al saber que Harry compartía sus sentimientos.

Harry sonrió también, la miró.

"Si la amo demasiado." Pensó abrazándola por la cintura, plantándole otro beso, esta vez menos nervioso.

La mañana transcurrió apaciblemente, ambos hablaron sobre sus sentimientos toda la mañana, dentro de Las Tres Escobas, estaban sentados en una mesa del rincón para evitar un poco las miradas.

- Sabes Harry, pienso que aún no debemos decirle nada a Ron, supongo que no le caerá muy bien la noticia.- Dijo Hermione pensativa mientras soplaba un poco para enfriar la taza de café caliente con Khalúa que había ordenado.

- Creo que tienes razón 'Mione, cuando se entere me odiará, querrá despellejarme vivo... -

Respondió a Hermione tomándole la mano, miró un poco por la ventana, y el sentimiento de culpa hacia Ron lo invadió. Pero luego miró a Hermione, al verla todo eso se le olvidó nuevamente.

- No pensemos en eso ¿si? Ya habrá tiempo para confrontarlo después.- Hermione mencionó comenzando a tomar su café junto con Hary.

El día pasó, hicieron sus compras hasta que el alba empezó a anunciar la pronta llegada de la noche. Ambos chicos regresaron al castillo, subiendo directo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar se encontraron con Ron. Estaba tirado en un sillón, con las manos en la cabeza y cara de enojo.

- ¿Pueden creerlo?... ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? ... pasaré el fin de semana casa de mi tío Allan... con mi primo Rippie... lo odio... mi madre me ha obligado a ir... y está tan contenta por reconciliarse con Percy que no me pidió ni mi opinión, – Dijo Ron en una voz más fuerte de la que solía usar, con el rostro rojo de ira.

-Emmm no te preocupes Ron... no es tan malo- Dijo Hermione aliviada por la causa del enojo de Ron; por un momentó pensó que se había enterado de lo de ella y Harry.

- No sería tan malo, si no me tuviera que ir hoy en el autobús noctámbulo... ir en eso si que es una pesadilla.- Dijo refunfuñando, sacó una mochila de un lado del sillón.

- ¿Qué traes ahí Ron? Parece ser algo grande.- Dijo Harry mirando que la mochila casi no podía cerrar por lo grande del contenido, se sentó en el sillón de a un lado.

-Es mi ropa, la he guardado aquí, lo bueno es que solo será un día...- Miró su reloj de bolsillo. – Es hora de irme, solo esperaba encontrarlos para dejarles saber esto, pero ya me voy, Fred, George y Ginny me esperan en el vestíbulo. Adios chicos- Dijo saliendo de la sala común.

-Adios Ron. – Dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono. Se miraron, Hermione se fue a sentar al un lado de Harry en el sillón.

- ¿Qué hora es amor?- Preguntó Hermione mientras Harry le abrazaba en el sillón.

-Es la cena, apenas comienza, creo que por eso la sala común esta vacía; lo bueno es que tendremos silencio al menos una hora mas...- Dijo Harry besando la frente de Hermione.

Hermione se levantó del sofá, Harry fue detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con pasión, ella le respondió el beso, Harry miró a Hermione. Le quitó la capa blanca con las manos temblorosas, la dejó solo con su vestido ámbar.

- ¿Amor que...? – Comenzó a decir Hermione, pero Harry le interrumpió diciendo.

- Te adoro Hermione. Quiero hacer el amor por primera vez contigo. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Daría mi vida entera por ti.- Le besó y la acercó mas a su cuerpo, temblaba de miedo y de amor.

-Oh Harry, yo también quiero hacer por primera vez el amor contigo, te adoro tanto.- Dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos, sumergida en la maravilla de la sensación de estar tan cerca de Harry.

La tomó entre sus brazos y subió con ella hacia su dormitorio, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana. El tiempo que pasaron ahí pasó tan rápido, era maravilloso, por fin Harry y Hermione habían unido sus cuerpos tal y como habían unido sus almas desde el momento en que se enamoraron el uno del otro. La pasión los consumía y la sensación en su cuerpo solo se comparaba con la misma gloria. Estuvieron así por casi una hora, tan sólo haciéndose el amor como nunca. Las ventanas del dormitorio se empañaron, y la luna fue el único testigo de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación primera vez...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, por ella se asomó una cabeza conocida, gritó lo siguiente distraido aún sin verlos... era Ron.

-El viaje a la casa de mi tío se canceló Harry...-

Miró hacia la cama de Harry, y vió lo que acababa se suceder ahí... Hermione, recostada en el pecho desnudo de Harry. Acababan de hacer el amor...

FIN CAPÍTULO TRES

Se acabó el capítulo tres, espero les haya gustado. Por favor manden sus comentarios, recuerden que el siguiente capítulo será el 3 de Julio.


	4. El complot

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL COMPLOT.**

Ron salió corriendo le la habitación, azotando la puerta y dejando a Harry y a Hermione ambos con el rostro colorado, ambos con una sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos y llamando a gritos su nombre.

- Ron! ¡RON! - se escuchaba la voz de Harry por la escalinata, pero Ron no se detuvo, siguió corriendo, desesperado, sin saber que pensar, y con lágrimas de coraje y de tristeza corriendo por sus ojos.

"Maldito Harry, MALDITO HIJO DE PU..." Pensaba Ron mientras seguía corriendo, sin dirección en específico, decidido a hacer lo que fuera por vengarse, le dolía tanto lo que acababa de presenciar, que sentía que su alma se había vuelto de piedra.

"Seguro fue Harry el que la hizo hacer esto, seguro el la hechizó, uso un Imperius o algo... ella no pudo haberme hecho esto... no Hermione... no MI Hermione... no lo ama, yo lo se, no lo ama..." Pensaba Ron exaltadamente mientras se detenía en una esquina cercana a la torre sur a tomar un poco de aire.

- ¡NO LO AMA!- Gritó con toda la potencia de su voz, se dejo caer al piso lentamente, respiraba agitadamente, cubrió su cara con sus manos.

- Sabes Ron... de hecho, creo que tienes razón, no lo ama... – Dijo Ginny hiperventilada de perseguir a Ron desde la sala común, había escuchado todo, y sabiendo que Ron había descubierto a Harry y a Hermione, fue a seguirlo... a poner en marcha su plan.

-Descansa Ron, regresa a la sala común... ya verás que pronto todo estará bien. – Besó la mejilla de Ron, algo así como "El beso de Judas" caminó para el lado contrario, hacia las mazmorras.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ron se sintió más tranquilo, no sabía por que, pero las palabras de Ginny le habían sonado ciertas.

Se limpió los ojos, y caminó lentamente de regreso a la sala común.

Mientras tanto, Ginny Weasley ya en las mazmorras, se acercaba lentamente hacia un chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises y fríos... Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí Weasley? Se ha acabado la comida en tu casa y has venido a robar algo de nuestra sala común?- Dijo Malfoy mirándola despectivamente.

Ginny no se inmutó por su comentario.

- De hecho "vivorita" vengo a ayudarte, se que odias a la estúpida sangre sucia de Granger... y te vengo a proponer algo para acabarla... a ella... y de paso... lastimar terriblemente a Harry Potter.- Dijo Ginny, acercándose a Malfoy y hablando muy de cerca hacia el.

- Vaya, a la chica Weasley le ha salido el carácter- Dijo Malfoy en sarcasmo, pero interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Habla, te escucho.- Dijo Malfoy poniendo atención a lo que Ginny tenía que decir.

- Hace poco, he descubierto que la sangre sucia tiene un amorío con Harry, para ser honesta, me molesta demasiado, ella no lo merece... en fin, hoy es descubierto que han tenido sexo, así que pensé en una manera de regresar a Harry a sus cabales... y a Ron a su felicidad. – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro.

-Weasley, no es por nada, pero me no importa en lo mas mínimo tu estúpida vida amorosa ni la de tu hermano...- Dijo Malfoy

- Callate y escúchame. Lo que trato de decir, es que hay que inculparle algo vergonzoso y indigno a la sangre sucia... algo que la haga quedar mal a los ojos de Harry, algo que los termine para siempre... por que, al hacer esto, Harry sufrirá inmensamente al pensar que su amada Hermione le hizo algo, y la sangre sucia sufrirá por que ella sabrá que no ha hecho nada, de manera que ambos pierden por que su relación se destruye.

Entiende Malfoy, la manera más práctica de terminar a alguien no es por violencia física... si no por sentimental...- Dijo Ginny sonriendo ahora al ver la cara de complicidad de Malfoy.

- ¿Y tu que ganas con ello? ¿Solo venganza?- Perguntó Malfoy.

**- **¡Vaya eres más estúpido de lo que pareces.!.. yo gano.. consolar a Harry... y de paso Ron gana consolar a Hermione, y tu ganas la satisfacción de arruinar a las personas a las que mas odias... TODOS GANAMOS AQUÍ- Dijo Ginny acercándose mas a Malfoy.

-Vas bien... y ¿cual es tu plan? Debe ser algo bueno, si no no entro en el. – Dijo Draco acercando su rostro al de Ginny, mirándola a los ojos.

- Pues... ya que mi hermanito se niega a pensar que Hermone siente algo por Harry... si ella lo seduciera y le dijera que todo fue un error, que no ama a Harry y que lo ama a el... bla bla bla, caerá como Alicia a la madriguera del conejo, no lo resistirá... y si Harry sabe que Hermione se acostó con Ron, la va a mandar por un tubo, claro con el dolor de su infidelidad. De manera que debemos hacer que Hermione se acueste con Ron... bueno no Hermione... alguien que se paresca a ella... Si Ron piensa que se acostó con ella, es obio que le dirá a Harry... y nosotros podemos tomar también unas fotos como evidencia, escondidos en algún lugar mientras lo hagan. –

Dijo Ginny muy rápidamente para evitar que alguien los escuchara.

- ¿Y como piensas hacer para que la sangre sucia se acueste con tu hermano? – Susurró Draco.

- ¡ No estás poniendo atención! Dije que alguien que se pareciera a ella... tenemos que usar una poción multijugos para hacer que alguien sea igual a ella, y esa persona se acueste con mi hermano, haciéndole creer a el y por medio de las fotos a Harry que Hermione se acostó con Ron.- Susurró Ginny desesperada por la estupidez que presentaba en esos momentos Draco.

- Ahhh... ya te entiendo... tu plan es perfecto... vaya, pareces ser la única Weasley con cerebro... bueno, en ese caso... estoy adentro... ¿quién será la persona que se tome la poción multijugos?- Dijo Draco.

- Esperaba que usaras a alguna de tus admiradoras para hacer eso... yo no lo puedo hacer, no soy partícipe del incesto.. – Dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

- Creeo que tengo la ayuda perfecta... Pansy Parkinson... ella haría todo por mi... y mas si la rencompensa tiene que ver algo conmigo... estoy seguro de que lo hará.. bueno, me voy Weasley, es tarde y tengo "negocios" que atender, mañana te confirmo lo que diga Pansy-

Dijo Draco y se dio media vuelta.

Pasaron los días en Hogwarts, aparentemente apacibles. Ron no le hablaba aún a Harry, y cada vez que miraba a Hermione lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Pasó alrededor de un mes igual, Harry y Hermione disfrutaban de su amor... pero a estas alturas no por mucho tiempo más.

Una noche, Ron caminaba de regreso a la sala común, solo, después de la cena, cuando caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso, una mano lo jaló hacia un pequeño pasadizo detrás de un tapiz de una bruja cocinando una poción.

Asustado, miró a la persona que lo había jalado... era Hermione... o al menos eso pensaba el, por que se veía exactamente igual a ella, pero lo que el ignoraba, era que era Pansy Parkinson con una poción multijugos encima.

- Shhhh no hables...- Murmuró Hermione, tomó a Ron del cuello y se abalanzó sobre el besándolo lentamente.

- ¿Hermione que..? – Dijo Ron entrecortadamente.

-Shhh... callate, no hables, tu sabes que te amo a ti Ron, que siempre lo he hecho.. que Harry me obligó a estar con el... no lo amo... te amo a ti... eres el único para mi... hazme tuya Ron... te adoro. – Susurró Hermione subiendo la intensidad de sus besos y de sus caricias hacia Ron.

El tan extasiado y tan contento de que Hermione le pidiera con tanta desesperación que la hiciera suya, diciéndole que lo amaba, que lo adoraba, no dudó un momento en hacerle el amor... ni siquiera le pidió mas explicaciones, ni pensó en lo sospechoso de la situación no pensó en eso... tan solo en que el tenía razón, que Harry había sido el maldito que la había obligado, que lo amaba a él a Ronald Weasley.


	5. Traiciones

**CAPÍTULO 5: TRAICIÓN.**

La falsa Hermione ponía delicadamente de nuevo sus ropas en su cuerpo, ella y Ron habían hecho el amor salvajemente, y la hora de la que disponía Pansy con la poción estaba a punto de terminar.

- Sabes Ron, ahora no digas nada, ve derecho a tu habitación y a tu cama y duerme... esta noche ha sido maravillosa.- Le dijo Hermione entre dientes, saliendo del pasaje secreto y corriendo hacia las escaleras. Ron se terminó de poner su atuendo y salió también de ahí, extrañado por la reacción de Hermione.

"Probablemente está pensando como terminar con Harry para estar conmigo." Pensó Ron altaneramente y sonriendo. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida y deseaba terminarla con un buen sueño.

Regresó a paso lento a la Sala Común e hizo tal como Hermione le había dicho, entró a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama repasando con la mente lo que acababa de suceder. Miró a la cama de un lado, vió a Harry Potter sumido en un profundo sueño.

"Ahora Hermione es mía desgraciado..." Pensó Ron, se dio media vuelta en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Era un día frío y nublado, de aquellos que te hacen querer quedarte en cama todo el día a tomar chocolate caliente y leer un libro. Harry Potter bajó las escaleras, buscó a Hermione por toda la Sala común de Gryffindor, y al no encontrarla bajó al Gran Comedor esperando encontrarla ahí tomando ya su desayuno.

Cuando llegó vió que aún no estaba ahí, a si que se decidió a esperarla en ese lugar.

La hora del correo de las lechuzas llegó, y además de recibir su ejemplar diario del "Profeta" otra lechuza de color gris negrusco depositó un paquete sobre su regazo.

Miró el paquete, en efecto, iba dirigido a el, pero solo decía:

URGENTE: HARRY POTTER.

Abrió el paquete y sacó unas hojas, que parecían ser papel fotográfico. Las miró.

De repente, sintió como si en estómago se le subiera a la garganta, una sensación de sabor ácido recorrió su boca y sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza atontándolo. En las fotos... se encontraba Hermione... desnuda, y no solo ella si no también su ex-amigo Ron... y tenían relaciones sexuales... muy explícitas.

Miró todas las fotos, eran parecidas... lo mismo Hermione y Ron teniendo sexo... no lo podía creer... no podía ser cierto... no podía... sin embargo, por las fotos lo era...

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi... no puede estarme pasando... no es verdad... no es Hermione... NO ES VERDAD... NO ... NO LO ES... DIOS MIO..." Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo miró a Hermione corriendo contenta hacia el, sonriéndole entrando al Gran Salon.

-¡¿TIENES ALGO QUE ME QUIERES DECIR HERMIONE GRANGER¡?- Gritó Harry con la voz tan potente como la de un vociferador.

Si Harry, pero... como sabes...?... pero... pensé que te alegrarías...no se...- Empezó a decir Hermione confundida, de repente viéndose muy triste.

- ¿¡ Y POR KE CHINGADOS ME VOY A ALEGRAR!... EH... ESO SOLO SE MERECE DESPRECIO...- Dijo Harry gritando igual, todo el comedor los miraba.

Sin saber como su mano tomó vida propia, hizo algo que jamás hubiera hecho, algo que jamás repetiría... le lanzó una bofetada a Hermione.

- ¿¡ QUE TE SUCEDE HARRY!- Dijo Hermione tomando su mejilla adolorida con la mano, lágrimas corrian por su rostro.

- IMBÉCIL, PENSÉ QUE ME AMABAS, PERO YA SE QUE SOLO ME QUERÍAS COJER Y SOLO ESO... DE SABER QUE HABRÍAS RACCIONADO ASÍ AL OIR LA NOTICIA DE QUE VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ, JAMÁS HUBIERA PUESTO MIS OJOS EN TI... TE ODIO- Gritó Hermione.

A Harry esta noticia le cayó como un yunque sobre la cabeza.

"PENDEJO... ¿qué acabas de hacer? Le pegaste... eres despreciable... igual que ella... ¿Acaba de decir que vamos a tener un hijo? ¿Eso era lo que me venía a decir? DIOS MIO... un hijo." Pensó Harry.

- ¿Un... bebé... un hijo... vamos a tener un bebé?- Dijo Harry atontado, mirando a Hermione con la mirada perdida.

- ¿¿¿SI IMBÉCIL, QUE CREÍAS?- Dijo Hermione gritando ahora igual que como antes Harry.

Ron entraba al Gran salón, miró toda la escena.

- HERMIONE, TAMBIÉN PUEDE SER MI HIJO. ¿POR QUÉ NO LO DICES?- Gritó Ron desde la entrada. Corrió Hacia Hermione que lo miraba con desprecio confundida por lo que acababa de decir... no podía ser de el... la única persona con la que ella había tenido relaciones sexuales en toda su vida era Harry...


End file.
